


Dreamscape

by Sakura0617



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura0617/pseuds/Sakura0617
Summary: Daisuke enters a painting.
Kudos: 1





	Dreamscape

Daisuke wakes up to a blanket of white. The snow flurries around him softly. In this landscape, the snow is neither cold nor warm, it’s just the perfect muted temperature of white snow that gently brushes against his skin. If Daisuke lets himself fall backwards, he knows his landing will be soft and weightless. Only in the world of a painting, can Daisuke see a scene such as this. It’s no different from dreaming. This particular one is peaceful and brings him a simple comfort. It makes Daisuke curious, what the spirit of this particular piece of art is like. Like entering a world of kaleidoscopes, Daisuke never knows what will appear to him. 

This particular spirit seems to love the color white. However beautiful this scene is, Daisuke wonders if any signs of life grow here, with everything so perfectly still. As soon as the thought enters his mind, a shape appears in the distance. It looks like a garden of sorts. A garden in the midst of this winter land, it glows yellow- a soft, golden, and warm scene. Daisuke walks closer into what is a multi-tiered garden. Sprouts of green peek through the soil; foliage, stems, and leaves. Daisuke keeps walking, and somehow he knows he is looking for the perfect view. What the view is Daisuke has no idea, he just knows he is looking for something he knows will be beautiful.

In his search Daisuke is focused, but he is dimly aware that he is not alone. There are figures out on a daily stroll around him, female and male silhouettes, perhaps human, perhaps not. But Daisuke continues his search. Its an elusive beauty that calls to him. As Daisuke walks further on some corner of his mind wonders, if perhaps this garden seems smaller than what he had thought when he first entered. The path seems to feel narrower, Daisuke can’t get a sense of why. Was it the garden getting smaller, or his perception of this world growing bigger? 

The figures in the distance also walk closer, to each other, and to him. It’s now a bit crowded. And the road Daisuke is walking on, he notices for the first time, is also narrow one. Somehow Daisuke knows this isn’t the view in his head, the one that is calling for him. But still, he keeps walking on. There is a sense of something. Like a soft pressure imperceptibly closing in on him. Its such a subtle shift that Daisuke only takes note of it in the back of his mind. But still his feet carry him forward. Soon this faint feeling is confirmed, and Daisuke is met with a dead end. Here is where the garden stops, and there is nothing ahead. 

Then Daisuke feels it instantaneous, the moment it shifts. As if like magic, like a dream. The scenery suddenly changes. But it’s not magic, Daisuke finds he has only turned around. And as he looks across, what Daisuke sees before him is the view he has been searching for. Along the path of garden roads where he previously walked, thousands of white snowdrop flowers now spread out into the distance. In his mind it stretches out into a blanket of infinite white.

It seems the spirit of this artwork will not appear to Daisuke. This one in particular is content to remain formless and invisible to his eye. Sometimes surprising or even cheeky. Ones like this are his favorite. At the end they always bring to him peace. It seeps into his skin and permeates. This feeling Daisuke can never describe, but one that he continually seeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ This came out more poetic (?) than I expected, haha.


End file.
